Богиня
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Роза решила забыть свои чувства к Дмитрию еще давно, когда узнала, что он не был в числе выживших после нападения стригоев на Академию. Теперь она - Леди Убийца или Богиня, называйте как хотите. Но вскоре Татьяна дает ей задание, от которого не откажется.
1. Пролог Задание

Я медленно вхожу в зал, как только передо мной распахиваются массивные ворота. Слава Богу, не дубовые. В уголках губ спрятана усмешка. Глаза холодны и в них при желании можно найти снежинки и даже едва заметную боль. К слову, я еще не так хорошо научилась прятать свои эмоции, как…

Я отталкиваю от себя эту мысль и продолжаю идти неспешным шагом к вышедшей на встречу королеве мороев. Ха, на этот раз я унижаю ее – не пристало подданным появляться перед их возлюбленной королеве после ее появления.

Но мне пофиг. Реально пофиг.

Тем не менее, Татьяна искренне сияет улыбкой да такой яркой, что на мгновение мне хочется ее придушить. 

«Она знала Дмитрия» - говорит мне мое сердце.

«Только потому, что он был красив и смел» - отвечает разум.

Вынуждена согласиться с обеими точками зрения. Я решила похоронить Дмитрия, Димку, как называли его на родине, еще давно. Если не ошибаюсь, на моем последнем экзамене.

Как только мои ноги касаются подола роскошного платья королевы – как бы мне хотелось, чтобы платье было моим! – толпа начинает шептать: «Леди-убийца», и в зале температура резко понижается. Моя усмешка расширяется еще больше, так что теперь она похожа на звериный оскал.

Рядом с Татьяной появляется моя мать и ее личный страж, Джанин. Ее лицо представляет собой маску, что ей дается не легко – определяю по напряженным мышцам лица в области ушей.

- Страж Хазевей, - склоняет королева свою голову на бок, и толпа волнуется – это самый наивысший признак почтения и уважения.

Я никак не реагирую, произнося следующее:

- Наемник Хазевей. Или… может, Богиня, как будет угодно, - на последних словах наблюдаю за реакцией Джанин. Сначала ее лицо бледнеет, и она лихорадочно выискивает моего отца в этой толпе, но бесполезно. Когда он хочет, скрыться может легко, и в таком случае никто его не найдет. Но я могу из-за встроенного в голове датчика. И могу сказать, что Джанин ищет его в противоположном направлении.

Лицо Татьяны непроницаемо. Неплохая работа, ха.

Богиня – эквивалент прозвища «Бог», который заработал Дмитрий. Думаю, она понимает, почему я так себя назвала.

Или догадывается.

- Верно. Не пройдете ли со мной в кабинет? – насмехается она.

Я поднимаю бровь. Не хочу никуда идти. Особенно сейчас. Не после того, как заработала еще одну головную боль.

Мой сенсорный телефон пищит, и все вздрагивают, а кое-кто даже подскакивает на месте. Достаю его из кармана холщевой куртки и вижу, что это Сейдж. Отключаю звонок – займусь ею потом.

- Нет, давайте здесь.

Мои глаза рыскают в толпе в поисках подозрительных личностей и неожиданно натыкаются на глаза Адриана. Они полыхают гневом и болью. Плюс один, дорогуша.

- Как скажите, Богиня, - она продолжает насмехаться. Убила бы эту суку! – у меня для вас есть задание. Выследить опасную группировку и убить их главаря.

Ха, предсказуемо. Но так ли это? Только если это не…

«Чееерт!» - стону я про себя.

Конечно же. Стригои. Она посылает меня убить главаря стригоев, просто заменила на группировку, надеясь, что никто не поймет.

На минуту закрываю глаза и, Боже, почти слышу, как датчик в моей голове звенит от предвкушения – получила «добро», что называется.

- Не плохо. Какова награда?

- Тысячу долларов и…

Знакомство с моим отцом научило меня торговаться.

- Двадцать, - прерываю ее я и по-настоящему ухмыляюсь.

На лице королевы не дрожит ни одна мышца.

«Полагаю, у Татьяны было время этому научиться» - холодно думаю я, все еще горя желанием придушить эту женщину.

Почти вижу, как ухмыляется Эйб. Должно быть, он горд такой способной дочкой.

Хочется зевнуть, но вовремя подавляю зародыш еще в самом начале пути. Хах.

- Двадцать тысяч долларов, - поправляется Татьяна, - и современный дом.

А вот это уже издевательство. Практически вижу, как мои глаза полыхают огнем – гневом, волосы электризуется, а рука тянется к сапогу на высоченной шпильке. Замахиваюсь так сильно, что рука пульсирует.

Стражи меня разочаровывают. Вместо того, чтобы оказать помощь королеве или хотя бы разделиться, они все нападают на меня. Пригибаюсь, когда на меня замахивается мой старый знакомый Джон, который все норовился меня поймать, пока Татьяна ему не запретила, и достаю свои сюрикены. Выжидаю подходящий случай и, стоит Джону подойти ближе, кидаю сюрикен в сторону стража. Как и ожидалось: конец оружия пропаривает рубашку и отбрасывает мужчину к стене.

Что ж, скорость выбрала верную.

- Довольно! – внезапно кричит Татьяна, потирая ушибленное место. Из ранки капает кровь.

«Мы квиты».

- Прошу прощения, Хазевей. Я повела себя непростительно, - извиняется Татьяна, и мой рот непроизвольно открывается.

Что? Татьяна извиняется? Я не глухая, как я думала?

- Все в порядке, - встаю я прямо и заправляю выбившуюся прядку за ухо.

- Все остальные инструкции вы получите завтра. Всего хорошего.

Ясно, она меня выпроваживала. Что ж, у меня нет никакого желания оставаться здесь и дальше.

Гордо подняв подбородок, я, подняв с пола оружие, направлялась к выходу.

На встречу новому заданию.


	2. Старый друг

Богиня. Глава 1.

За то время, пока я была в здании, оказывается, покапал дождик, так что трава теперь ужасно мокрая.

С одной стороны это плохо, но с другой хорошо – так проще увидеть какого-нибудь стригоя, осмелившегося проникнуть на территорию Королевы.

Дохожу до моей малышки, Лексуса, и неожиданно для себя кидаю в ближайшее дерево нож. Незнакомец опрокидывается на землю и верещит: 

- Эй-эй-эй! Роза, это же я!

Молниеносно поворачиваюсь, бегу к нему и, отталкивая и сжимая его плечо одной рукой, поднимаю второй рукой его подбородок.

Черт, Адриан.

Какого черта он тут делает? Он же должен быть при дворе Татьяны. Неужели он научился быстро ходить, еще быстрее меня, пусть и опережая на несколько ничтожных секунд? Ерунда. Ха.

- Какого черта? – выдавливаю я сквозь зубы и, заправляя рукой выбившуюся прядку волос за ухо, отпускаю его. Он тяжело дышит – не мудрено, ведь морои мало занимаются спортом, а потому даже малейшее потрясение для их организма, как, например, опрокидывание на спину, является встряской всей системы. Резко встав, доползает до дерева и, садясь на корточки, прислоняется к нему спиной. Еще и усмехается, гад.

- Какого черта, да? Нет, я, конечно, помню, что ты умеешь ругаться, но не до такой же степени. Я имею в виду, что… - задыхается он, хотя и старается успокоиться, - мы же старые друзья. Могла бы сказать: «Эй, Адриан! Привет». Ну, это хотя бы. Как минимум. Говорить про максимум?

Я стреляю в него глазами, и на его лице рассветает искренняя улыбка. Ох, как же мало в моей жизни искренних людей.

- Не думаю, - отрезаю я и тянусь за сотовым.

- Эй, Сидни, ты мне звонила. Что-то срочно? Что-то? Кто-то убил стригоя? В Сибирске? Аа, в Сибири. Точно. Ты ж знаешь, что я всегда путаю эти русские страны. Как? Города, точно. Что по этому поводу думают алхимики? – замечаю, как глаза Адриана расширяются от удивления и усмехаюсь, - стригой? – восклицаю я, пораженная этим умозаключением, - но каким образом? Ладно, не отвечай. Хорошо, прилечу в Россию как только смогу. Что? Найду, - отрезаю я, - ладно, отбой.

Глубоко вздыхаю и разминаю фаланги пальцев. Вытираю лоб и краем глаза наблюдаю за Адрианом, который не перестает глазеть на меня.

Идиот.

Придурок.

Черт возьми.

- Что? – не выдерживаю я.

- Просто… алхимики? Которые ликвидируют следы существования вампиров? Они настоящие? – спрашивает он с каким-то детскими нотками в голосе.

- Будь они нереальны, у меня бы с ними не было кучу проблем, - вздыхаю я, - ладно, Адриан, мне пора ехать, - ласково хлопаю рукой по капоту Лексуса.

- Я с тобой, - вставляет он, и я изумленно смотрю на него, не в силах скрыть это свое изумление, - ну, понимаешь, при дворе Татьяны ужасно скучно. Алкоголь доставляют с трудом, наркотики тоже… - я морщусь, и он выркает, - плюс, я буду твоим инвестором. 

- Моим, что? – поражаюсь я еще больше.

- Инвестор. Тот, кто вкладывает во что-то деньги.

- Я знаю, кто это, - раздраженно бросаю я, - но откуда у тебя деньги? Ты хоть знаешь, во сколько обойдется билет до Сибири?

- Нууууу, предположим, что они у меня есть. А так же самолет первого класса. Вообще, Ивашковым принадлежит целая сеть авиакомпаний, плюс несколько личных самолетов. А так как ни один член моей семьи не терпит курения и наркотиков, у меня есть свой самолет.

Не успеваю я и глазом моргнуть, как Адриан выхватывает у меня ключи, подходит к водительскому сиденью, включает машину и открывает дверцу, после чего театральным жестом приглашает меня сесть за руль.

Честное слово, я в шоке от такого хамства!

- Во-первых, - я разъяренно, большими шагами иду к водительской двери и выхватываю у этого наглеца мои ключи, - машина моя. Я не потерплю, чтобы ты садился за руль.

- Окей, - вставил он, самым наглейшим способом улыбаясь.

Козел!

- Во-вторых, ты делаешь то, что я скажу, и...

Не успеваю я закончить, как он уже садится на заднее сиденье моей малышки.

- Что-то? Не расслышал.

Сволочь!

- Пфф, - фыркаю я и сажусь за руль, громко хлопая дверцей.


End file.
